Starstruck
by GilliesGrandeJustice
Summary: Victorious, but with a twist. Maybe Jade is the new girl, but maybe she already made it. And what is Beck doing in a relationship with Meredith? Bade, Tandre, Cabbie. Catorade, Jandre, Rori friendship.


**A/N: I'm supposed to be writing my other story, Victorious Goes Gossip Girl, but I'm having some writer's block with that story, and this idea has been going around my head for a long time. What better way to get over writer's block than to immerse yourself in a completely different world, right?**

**This story will incorporate some of the Victorious episode's plotlines and will be set in the Victorious world.**

**Btw, Rex does not exist and everyone is sixteen.**

**The italicized words are the song Animal by Ke$ha.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Victorious and I am not Dan Schneider.**

* * *

Pilot

"Did you hear? A mysterious celebrity is going to be attending Hollywood Arts with us and he or she's closing the Big Showcase next Monday!" Tori enthusiastically told her best friends Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie sitting down between Andre and Cat at their table in the Asphalt Café.

The whole school was abuzz with this shocking new revelation, ever since Principal Helen had announced this year's Showcase start list over the PA this morning.

"Yes, Tori, remember this morning, when Principal Helen announced it to the whole school?" Robbie asked sarcastically.

Huffing, "Well I just wanted to know who you guys think it's going to be, plus, I heard he or she's going to be a junior like us" Tori spoke taking a bite of her salad, "Andre, who do you think it is?"

"I don't know Tor. Who do you think it is, Beck?" Andre turned over to look at his best friend.

Beck just shrugged, "There are so many teenage celebrities out there today, I just hope he or she isn't full of themselves, you know?"

Tori, Andre and Robbie nodded, accepting his answer, and continued to eat their respective lunches.

Cat, however, giggled at his statement, "She isn't a meanie-poo Becky. Ahahahaha. Becky you're so silly."

Andre, Tori, Beck and Robbie looked over at Cat questioningly.

"Whatty?" Cat asked clearly confused.

"Cat…" Tori started staring intently over at the red-headed little girl, "Do you know who she is?"

"Ooops," Cat said, worry etched into her features, "she told me not to tell anybody."

"Cat…" Tori said again, this time leaning closer over to Cat.

"Is that a butterfly I hear? Sorry, gotta go Tori. See you later! Bye!" Cat spoke emphasizing her words with frantic hand gestures, before jumping out of her seat and running away. Leaving her half-eaten sandwich and confused looks on the faces of her friends.

Silence filled the air as the four friends got over the shock of what just happened.

Breaking the silence, Robbie asked the million dollar question, "How does Cat know?"

"I don't know Rob, I don't know," Andre said shaking his head.

"Don't worry guys, Cat can't keep a secret; she'll tell us sooner or later." Beck told his friends confidently.

* * *

It was finally Monday, and Cat managed to not spill anything all week which was a new personal best for her, although she did come close when Tori and Andre cornered her in the janitor's closet and offered her a human-sized bag of bibble.

The auditorium was packed, filled to the brim with Hollywood Arts kids, faculty, parents, and paparazzi. There were probably around a thousand paparazzi lining the perimeter of the room. However, they were only allowed in after signing many consent forms stating that they were not to release any information, pictures, or videos until after the performance and to not indulge information to any of the students.

Through all this, Cat had managed to get all of them front row seats, at the request of the mysterious new student of course.

"Dang girl, how'd you manage to get us front row seats?" Andre asked as the five of them sat down.

"Yeah. How?" Tori added.

Popping another piece of bibble into her mouth, Cat just stared at her friends with an innocent expression.

Realizing Cat wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Beck got up, "I'm going to get some coffee from Jet Brew. Anyone want anything?"

A chorus of "Nope." "Nah man, I'm good. "It's okay." And a "Ahahahaha, Becky has fluffy hair." Were his replies.

So the sixteen year old with the fantastic hair pushed his way through the crowd on his own without any mishaps.

On the way back however, he was not as lucky.

"Woah!" Beck yelled, bumping into someone, a girl, and successfully spilling his coffee, which he had to wait in line for fifteen minutes for, all over the back of a girl with long black, curly hair. "Sorry, sorry." Beck apologized to the girl's back as she deigned to turn around, frantically trying to rub the coffee off.

"No, no, it's alright," the girl still refused to look at him, but her voice was melodic, he immediately stopped, "I just, I've got to go."

She ran away, leaving Beck in a daze, he had only heard her voice and seen her from behind, but he was still mesmerized. Who is she? Beck mused.

Andre's voice shook him out of his stupor, "Beck! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," Andre clamped a hand on Beck's shoulder, and pulled Beck with him back towards the auditorium, "you've been out here for half and hour man, the show's about to start!"

'Has it really been that long?' Beck thought, numbly following Andre.

Noticing something was off with his best friend, Andre spoke, "You alright?"

Putting on a convincing smile, "Yeah, man, just dropped my coffee."

Accepting his excuse, Andre and Beck pushed their way over to their seats and sank down in the chairs once they reached them.

The show had already started, but the dysfunctional group of five could sit back and enjoy it since none of them were performing.

After more than an hour of watching amazing dancers, listening to incredible singing, and laughing at the various comedians, it was finally time for the anonymous person's performance.

Sikowitz went up to announce the most unforgettable act of the evening, "And now, the performance you've all been waiting for, performing her new single, Animal, live for the very first time, give it up for Hollywood Art's newest student, Jade West!"

At the mention of her name, the whole theater broke out into a frenzy of shock and cheers.

"Woo! Go Jadey!" Cat yelled.

"You know _Jade West_?" Tori asked incredulously.

It was very improbable, since Jade was the youngest person to ever win an Academy Award, when she was six years old for her outstanding work in the Disney live-action adaptation of Alice in Wonderland, of which she played Alice, has won at least 10 more since then, and has received too many music, dance, and theater awards to count. Including Miss International Soloist. She was the definition of a teen phenomenon.

"Jadey is one of my best friends, silly," Cat informed Tori, "now, shush, she's about to sing."

Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori were still shocked, as they had never heard anything of the sort before, but relaxed to watch Jade's performance.

The lights were dimmed, and a soft piano melody engulfed the theater.

A lone figure, which was Jade herself, stood in the middle of the stage, surrounded by smoke. Bathed in darkness, she began to sing the first words and instantly captured the full attention of her audience with her breathtaking voice.

_I am in love_

_With what we are_

_Not what we should be_

_And I am_

_I am starstruck_

_With every part_

_Of this whole story_

A single spotlight landed on Jade, beautifully clothed in a flowy Grecian styled dress that started out white but spiraled into a mix of purples and blues, eyes-closed, her raven-colored hair resting perfectly on her shoulders as the tempo picked up a little, joined by a thumping bass beat.

_So if it's just tonight_

The girl with the porcelain skin fell to the ground. As part of the act, of course.

_The animal inside_

From her position on the ground, she spun herself back to a standing position, lifting both her legs above her head flipping her back upright.

_Let it live and die_

Her head was thrown back, allowing her to fall into a backbend.

_Like it's the end of time_

Which ended up being a bridge.

_Like everything inside_

Transitioning into a handstand, her legs fell into a split, held for a fraction of a second, going into a back walkover.

_Let it live and die_

Running full force into a side jete, the thumping bass got more pronounced, and a new pop beat was added. An arm was brought over her head as she shimmied to the music holding onto the last "die".

_This is our last chance_

_Give me your hands_

'_Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_

She pirouetted once, twice, thrice ending it with a needle.

_The night is fading_

A needle that was turned into a backwards aerial, so she could fall into the arms of a man waiting in the shadows.

_Heart racing_

The man spun the singing beauty around, forcing her to face him.

_Now just came and love me like we're going to die_

The girl broke free of his hold, front aerialing her way to the front of the stage, mere inches away from where a certain fluffy-haired Canadian was sitting, lost in her performance.

_Oooohhh_

Their eyes connected and he was a goner, her eyes were so enchanting and he found himself falling under her spell. Ice blue against warm chocolate brown. A match made in heaven.

_I'm not asleep_

She fell into a ground roll, but found her gaze still locked onto his, there was just something different about him.

_I'm up for the fight_

Dramatically, she got up.

_Into the magic_

Spinning on one foot, she brought the other up into a perfect side split.

_And I don't, want the concrete_

Slumping back against the boy, it was followed by a bounce back and a curl into a ball.

_I am alive_

Her head was whipped back to face the audience.

_Comes with the tragic_

Jade started back up into the chorus again doing phenomenal dance moves. By now the whole auditorium had been dancing along to the amazing song that was sure to be a hit, and some had even joined her in on the chorus.

A certain Beck Oliver, however, had spent the performance following Jade's every move. She was just so alluring, and in the few moments his gaze had been locked with hers, he swears his body was on fire.

His own girlfriend had never made him feel like that, in fact his own girlfriend wasn't even here with him, choosing to sit with her friends. Beck wanted to break up with her, but didn't want to hurt her.

Her performance ended with a standing ovation and a thundering of applause.

* * *

"Jadey!" Cat shrieked bursting into her blue-eyed best friend's dressing room.

Even though they didn't get to see each other often, the two girls had been friends since birth practically, their mothers had been joined at the hip since high school, and they've formed a very deep bond.

Since Jade had to come back to LA to return to filming her role of Aria on the very popular teen show, Pretty Little Liars, Cat had basically begged her to enroll into Hollywood Arts. And after much groveling from the red-head and the promise of coffee flavored frozen yogurt from the shop across town, Jade finally broke down and agreed.

"Caaat!" Jade whined playfully due to Cat's pouncing on her the second she spotted her on the couch.

"Ahem," Tori interrupted from the doorway where she, Beck, Andre and Robbie were standing.

Realizing that her other friends were here as well, Cat turned to Jade, "Jadey, these are my other best friends, Tori," she jumped up off the couch to where the brunette with the prominent cheekbones was standing, "Beck," she hopped over to Beck, "Andre," moving over to where Andre was, "and Robbie," she pointed to the awkward Jewish boy.

"Hey, I'm Jade," she greeted cheerfully.

"Oooooh, Jadey! We have to go to your house for a sleepover, you promised, remember?" Cat pleaded with wide eyes.

"A sleepover? On a Monday?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, Cat and I always have a sleepover before we start something new or exciting, even if that means either Cat or I flying halfway across the country, it's just tradition," Jade answered.

"Oh, so is that where you go when you leave to go visit your brother?" Tori questioned Cat putting air quotes around 'visit your brother.'

"Yup," Cat answered, "I don't really have a brother, but I couldn't have you guys wondering where I went when I left to go visit Jadey, so…"

Andre, Tori, Robbie and Beck were just in shock, after all those crazy detailed stories of Cat's brother's shenanigans, they were absolutely positive he was real, turns out Cat is a better actress than any of them thought.

"I would ask you guys to come," Jade started apologetically, "but sleepovers are kind of a girl thing, Tori you can come if you'd like."

Tori was surprised, was she really being invited to a sleepover at Jade West's house? Well more like mansion, but still. If you had told Tori that this was going to happen to her yesterday, she would have laughed in your face. "I would love that," Tori answered trying to contain her excitement.

"Then it's settled, Cat, Tori, let's go," Tori and Cat flanked her on either sides, giggling, "Bye boys," Jade called over her shoulder turning around to wave at each boy, she may have rested her eyes on Beck a second more than she should have, but nobody noticed and she was gone a second later.

"Did we just meet Jade West?" Andre asked still staring at the blank space where said girl was standing a few minutes ago.

Robbie, who was in the same state replied, "I think so."

The last of the trio of boys who were still in shock after meeting possibly the hottest and most talented girl on the planet, Beck, said, "I can't believe she's going to be attending _our_ school."

"This is going to be one hell of a school year," Andre contemplated.

* * *

"So what's up with that Beck guy? He's pretty hot," Jade said to Cat as they were making their way to improv class, Jade's body guards holding off the students who wanted Jade's autograph.

Knowing very well what Jade was hinting at, Cat told her, "Jadey, you can't. He has a girlfriend, who's a total gank, but still. Plus, he's Tori's ex-boyfriend"

"Oh." Jade replied. She'd grown a sort of liking to the Latina after the sleepover, she was a little irritating, but she had a good heart. "Does Tori still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, they broke up a couple months ago," Cat informed, "but his current girlfriend gets extremely jealous and is a huge meanie."

They entered the classroom and sat down next to Tori, she had to go home to grab her stuff, so she didn't arrive with Cat and Jade.

"So who's our teacher?" Jade asked.

"Oh, his name is Sikowitz," Tori answered.

"He likes coconuts," Cat added.

Jade barely had enough time to ask "What kind of name is Sikowitz?" When a person with two patches of frizzy light brown hair on the sides of his head, dressed in hobo attire with no shoes on, and carrying a coconut in his right hand burst in the room yelling, "OH MY GOD THERE'S A FIRE!"

The inhabitants of the room immediately burst into panic mode and Jade was picked up by one of her bodyguards, Oliver, and was carried halfway to the door until the man said, "Kidding, kidding," causing the students to gape at him in disbelief, who would kid about a fire? "Just wanted to get your blood pumping which I did. Ha!" he explained pumping a fist in the air. "Alright," he closed the door and made his way up the 'stage' area, taking off his shoulder bag, "let's get started, rumps in chairs."

"Oliver, you and the guys can go now, just come back at three, and thanks for saving me from the nonexistent fire," Jade told her head bodyguard.

All the students made their ways to seats. Jade had somehow ended up sitting next to Andre, "He's our teacher?" Jade asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Mhm," Andre answered.

"I'd like to introduce our newest student, Jade," Sikowitz said, pointing in Jade's direction. The class erupted in massive applause, which caused Jade to wave self-consciously. "And I'd like to thank Jade for her generous gift of one hundred dollars," he pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket, showing it off, "which she handed to me outside this morning, not necessary, but much appreciated."

"Why'd you give him a hundred dollars?" Andre inquired.

"I thought he was homeless!" Jade exclaimed in a hushed manner.

"Now today, we're going to continue our study in group improv," Sikowitz announced. "Jade, I assume you're familiar with improv?"

"Yes," Jade replied confidently, she excelled in improv.

"Meredith, you will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors," stated, walking offstage to make room for Meredith.

"Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade," she declared as the chosen ones made their way onstage.

"Be careful with Meredith, she's Beck's girlfriend and has anger issues," Andre informed Jade.

"Okay, let's give them a place," Sikowitz said to the whole class.

"Home," Robbie suggested.

"Ooh, real creative," a random guy replied.

"Oh, shut up," Robbie told him.

"And now we need a situation," Sikowitz continued.

"Big news," Andre offered up from his perch on a chair.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big news," Sikowitz told him.

"News." Andre supplied.

"Oh!" Sikowitz exclaimed as if winning the lottery. "Well that's different."

"Why don't you go wait in the hall?" Meredith told Jade.

"Umm, okay…?" Jade agreed hesitantly, but still left.

"Okay! At home, big news and action!" Sikowitz said.

"Hey, babe, how was work today?" Meredith asked Beck flirtatiously.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, "I got fired." He said sounding remorseful.

"Oh," Meredith replied looking at the ceiling as if asking god, 'Why?'

"Our daddy's a loser," Cat exclaimed frowning. Robbie nodding along with her.

"It's okay," Meredith said walking over to the door where Jade was standing, "I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family."

"What is it?" Robbie asked like a whiny toddler.

"Tell us," Cat demanded in the same tone of voice.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog," Meredith answered their pleas while dragging Jade up on stage by the shoulder.

"Arf! Arf!" Jade barked getting down on her hands and knees going along with it.

"Wow!" both Cat and Robbie exclaimed, getting down to 'pet' Jade's 'fur'.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck questioned Meredith.

Angered, Meredith replied through gritted teeth, "No, honey, it can't." Deciding to take her anger out on Jade, because even though she idolized her maybe if she hadn't come Beck would pay more attention to her, they've been having problems for a while now, Meredith stepped closer to Jade, "Oh no!" she put a hand through the porcelain girl's hair, "Looks like this dog has fleas!"

"Woof?" Jade yipped, getting annoyed.

"Ew!" Robbie and Cat exclaimed with disgust, stepping back.

"It's okay, I read online that coffee works great for getting out fleas," Meredith said grabbing an unsuspecting person's coffee.

"Maybe, you shouldn't," Beck started to say while moving closer to Jade.

"Uh, Meredith!" Andre got out of his seat.

But, alas, the two boys were too late and the coffee, along with the ice, plopped right down on poor little Jade's head.

The whole class stared at the scene in complete disbelief.

Cat, who just now realized what had just happened gasped and started to help Jade up, muttering, "I'm sorry Jadey, I didn't know."

Jade, on the other hand, didn't pay her any attention and glared over at Meredith before storming out the classroom.

To everyone's surprise, Cat looked daggers over at Meredith and shouted, "GANK!" Before running in pursuit of her best friend.

* * *

"Jade!" Cat shrieked before tackling Jade and her cell phone down.

"What are you doing?" Andre, who got over his shock, asked jogging over to the two girls.

"Well I was calling my driver to come pick me up and get me out of this hellhole," Jade told the two.

"Why?" came a concerned third voice, Tori.

"Because I don't like having black coffee in my hair!" Jade exclaimed.

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar, everything will be chill," Andre replied trying to lighten the mood.

Jade had finally rescued her phone from where it lay next to a locker, "Hey, could you-" she started to say into the phone, only to have it snatched out of her hands by Cat, who promptly tossed it to Tori.

"Nope," Tori told Jade when she saw her pleading glance.

"Give my back my driver!" Jade begged.

"You're quitting this school after one day just because of one mean girl?" Cat asked, tears starting to form in her eyes, she just got her best friend back and now she's going to lose her again?

Jade saw this and said, "Oh, Cat, it's just, I'm just not cut out for school. Especially one like this."

"Come on, this school isn't so different from other schools," Andre stated.

"Really? Do other schools have barefoot teachers, and mean girls who pour coffee on your head and make you bark like a dog?"

"Uh, Sikowitz wants you guys back in class," Beck informed them, head held down in shame. He could've stopped it, the opportunity was right in front of him, he knew about Meredith's fits of jealousy, he'd been through them all, but he never actually did think she would do something like this to someone like her.

"Just go, Beck, tell him we'll be back in a minute," Tori said coldly.

Scratching the back of his neck, Beck walked back to the classroom, but not before sending an apologetic glance Jade's way.

"This school's not normal," Andre told Jade, "But you're not normal either. You're a superstar Jade; you have millions of fans, millions of girls who want to be you, millions of guys who want to date you. We've seen what you can do on stage," He gestured to Tori and Cat who nodded along, "We've watched every one of your performances. Heck! Practically everyone at this school wants to be you, that girl, she's just jealous, don't let the haters get to you Jade, you're better than that." Andre, flanked by Tori and Cat, began to slowly walk away. "Normal's boring," were his last words.

Cat, eyes brimmed with unshed tears, came up to Jade, "It's true, what Andre said."

* * *

"Tori?" Jade asked as she saw the Latina standing in the doorway to her room. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"Your doorman let me in, he recognized me from the other day." Tori answered as she sat down beside Jade on the fluffy royal purple couch in her room, watching Celebrities Under Water. "You're really going to quit Hollywood Arts? I know we've only known each other for a couple of days but we would miss you, me, Cat, Andre, Robbie, even Beck."

Turning off the TV, Jade turned over to look at her new friend, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should come back."

"Why?"

"Because you're amazing, Jade, and amazing should only hang out with the amazing." Tori said before getting up, hoisting her bag over her shoulder, "But it's your decision Jade."

* * *

Successfully crawling into the classroom from the window, Sikowitz greeted his class, "Good morning young performers."

"Why'd you crawl in through the window?" Beck inquired.

Sikowitz snapped his fingers, "Because, being a good performer is about making interesting choices."

"That explains his pants," Robbie added, making everyone chuckle.

The door opened to reveal a very, very happy Cat and Jade, followed closely by a bodyguard.

Everyone in class stared at them, they were all pretty sure Jade wasn't going to come back, but yet here she was.

"Cat, Jade, you guys are late. Have you guys ever thought about coming in through the window?" the eccentric teacher inquired.

"No." Jade answered for the both of them.

"Think about it," he told them, eyes meaning business. "Now sit, sit," he said pointing to two empty chairs right at the front.

Beck smiled at the fact that Jade was still here, he was attracted to this girl, and he couldn't deny it.

"Okay, today we're going to do some alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv you ask? So I answer, it's when we give a letter, to the first actor who speaks in the scene, if we use the letter A for example, then the actor must make his first word start with an A. Which might go something like…" he pointed to Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt," Beck responded.

"Lovely," Sikowitz replied, "now the next actor must start his line with the next letter of the alphabet, in this case B…" he pointed to Andre.

"Bring those apples, so that we all may enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt."

"Charming. Now, who wants to lead the first group?"

"I do," Jade said getting up on stage.

"Alright, Jade; choose your actors."

Seeming as if she was thinking about it, she chose, "Andre, Cat, Beck and Meredith."

"Okay, if you start you word with the wrong letter, you're out." Sikowitz stomped his foot down on an empty chair, "Robbie, give us a letter."

"P." Robbie suggested.

"Alright. P! The scene can be about anything you want. The first letter has to start with P, Jade? Action!"

Turning over to look at Meredith, Jade began, "Please go take a shower."

Raising her eyebrows, Meredith responded, "Quit telling me what to do."

Stopping the oncoming verbal fight, Beck said, "Relax girls, let's all try to get along."

"Be quiet Becky! That gank deserves it!" Cat reprimanded glaring holes into Meredith's back.

"UNGH!" Sikowitz imitated a buzzer sound, "Sorry Cat, the next letter had to start with S."

"SPARKLES!" Cat exclaimed trying to cover up her mistake.

"It's too late Cat," Sikowitz told her, not buying it.

"Aww, my life's the worst!" Cat ranted with a sad expression on her face.

Knowing what would cheer her up, the teacher held up a piece of candy, "You can have this piece of candy," he offered.

All trace of a frown gone, Cat said, "Yay!" taking the candy and sitting down in a chair next Robbie as she did.

"Letter S to you, Andre." Sikowitz informed the group onstage.

"Something just bit my toe!" Andre said pointing to his feet.

"Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe," Jade exclaimed going over to Andre and pointing at his toe.

"Unbelievable that you're even here," Meredith deadpanned, obviously not having gotten over her unrequited jealously fit.

"Very immature of you to say that," Beck criticized, fed up with his girlfriend

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre broke the tension.

"X-rays are the only way to find out," Jade answered.

"You should shut up," Meredith spoke.

"Zap!" Beck pointed a finger at Andre's toe, "I fixed your toe with my magic finger."

"Thanks," Andre said without thinking.

"UNGH! Andre, your line had to start with an A, sit down." Sikowitz pointed to chairs behind him.

"Aww," Andre walked off stage dejectedly, getting a sympathetic pat on the back from Jade, "I just got my toe bone fixed."

"Aliens are the only people that can heal toes by finger zapping," Jade told Beck.

Cutting in, Meredith shot a nasty look Jade's way, "By the way, BLPHH," and making a fart noise.

Jade just rolled her eyes at such amateur antics.

"Correct, I am an alien," Beck told Jade who gasped, stepping closer to her.

"Ooh, a twist," Sikowitz said excitedly from the audience pit.

Closing the distance between them, Jade pleaded, "Don't hurt me, please?"

"Even though she's extremely annoying," Meredith cut in again.

"Fainting, because I can't breathe, your earth air," Beck spoke, falling to the ground dramatically.

"Gosh, it fainted!" Jade informed Meredith, pointing to Beck.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz said like a kid at a candy store, "Jade, Meredith, keep it going, the next letter is H!"

"Hey! Why don't you go jump off that cliff over there!" Meredith asked.

"I think you should," Jade deadpanned.

"Just where did you come from?" Meredith wondered aloud.

"Kangaroos," Jade supplied with a forced smile.

"Lousy animals, kangaroos, they're awkward and dirty," Meredith stated.

"Maybe they learned from you," Jade glared.

"No one talks to me like that," Meredith said.

"Obviously, they should," Jade told her.

"Shit just got real," Andre commented from the audience.

"Please run in front of a bus!" Meredith spoke, running out of creative come backs.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say," Jade supplied.

"Really?" asked Meredith.

"Sure was," was her reply.

"Thanks," Meredith said in the most sarcastic way she could muster.

"Up your nose I see boogers," Jade informed the girl in front of her.

"Very clever," were the words that came out of Meredith's mouth.

Smiling sweetly, Jade questioned, "Wish you'd thought of it?"

Pointing a finger at Jade's nose, Meredith stated, "X marks the spot I'd like to punch."

"Your finger smells weird," Jade enlightened the class.

Growling, Meredith spoke, "Zero, it what you are on a scale of one to ten."

"As if I care what _you_ think," Jade remarked.

"Better watch yourself," Meredith warned, her anger issues overpowering her.

"Can't take it?" inquired Jade.

"Don't push me!" shrieked Meredith almost over the edge.

"Eat your pants," Jade requested.

Not being able to take it anymore, Meredith exclaimed, "You eat your pants!"

"UNGH!" came the voice of Sikowitz, "sorry Meredith, the next letter was-"

Scowling, Meredith wailed, "F! I know!" Before walking off stage, she shot daggers at Jade.

'If looks could kill,' Jade thought.

"Hey, the alien's moving," Tori commented from beside Cat.

"Get up, Alien," Jade helped Beck up.

"Head feels dizzy," a disoriented Beck notified.

Realizing this was the chance Jade had been waiting for to get back at Meredith, she smiled devilishly. "I know what will make you feel better."

"Jumping Jacks?" Beck questioned, clearly confused as he didn't know the inner workings of the female mind.

"Kiss me," Jade requested.

Smiling at what she said, Beck replied, "Let's do it."

He leaned down and cupped Jade's face with his palm, and her tangled in his hair. The kiss was electric, neither of them wanted to break, but they knew they had to eventually. Partly because they needed to breathe, partly because there was a whole room of onlookers, and because the paparazzi was probably snapping a picture of the two and it would make headlines tomorrow.

So, they broke the kiss, to cheers from the class, and one scowl.

Seeing the scowl on Meredith's face, and how Beck was still staring at her with a dreamy expression, Jade knew she had won. There's nothing Jade West does better than revenge, after all.

* * *

**I'll be getting rid of Meredith soon, I just needed her for this one chapter.**


End file.
